The Snowy Skies
by Trance Moonlight
Summary: When something strange happens at the start of the winter season, Twlight and her friends set out to find the cause of the problem. OC included and also might included some light Futtershy X OC much later on. More chapters to come.
1. Chapter 1: The falling snow

The Snowy Skies Chapter 1: The falling snow.

It was the final day of Autumn, the sun was setting faster then normal as the ponies of ponyville prepared for the cold snow, doors and windows shut tight, fireplaces lit and cozy blankets. All but one pony was out as the snow was starting to fall, returning from a errand from cloudsdale was Rainbow dash, shivering as she soared in the night sky.

"Of all the days to run an errand, when I could be at home in my bed asleep and not freezing my flank off."

The light blue pony grumbled as she flew against the falling snow. The snow clouds were dark and thick, making it to hard to see without the moon light.

Rainbow dash soared on, finally reaching the skies of ponyville and giving a sigh of relief. Most of the ground was already covered in white snow and many lights were already off.

"Finally I'm home!"

Rainbow dash would smile but before she could go down for a land suddenly a shadow figure stormed past at at incredible speed, making her stop in her tracks. She couldn't believe that something was going as fast as her. She wanted to find out who or what but she also wanted to prove that nobody fastest then herself in all of Equestria.

"Hey! Come back here!"

Rainbow dash would soon start to fly against the falling snow and cold wind, chasing the figure but as she got closer it started trying to throw her off but that didn't stop Rainbow dash as she followed right behind it trail, doing everything that it did."Your not going to get away from me Buddy! I'm the fastest pony in all of Equestria!"

The figure changed direction once again and flew up above the cloud line with rainbow dash following closely behind."I got ya now!"she would break through the cloud and came to a full stop. The Shadowy figure was gone, disappeared without a trace as she looked around."Hey! stop hiding or are you a chicken!"she announced as something soon broke thought the cloud, soaring above the pale moonlight.

Rainbow dash jaw dropped as she stood frozen at the figure, a faintly glowing pegasus with glowing white eyes and massive glowing wings. Rainbow dash gave a loud shriek and disappeared, going faster then before, down to the ground and towards her house, scared out of her wit as she zoomed inside, locked all the door's and windows and flew right into bed, quivering.

The next day now covered all over ponyville, It was alittle thicker then usual but didn't slow down the daily activites of the ponies and colts of the down. meanwhile at the Library, Twilight was telling her friends about a amazing find about star constellations as Rainbow dash flew though the window, still shivering as everyone turned to her."Hey Rainbow dash, why are you shaking? Are you cold?"Twilight asked as Rainbow dash shook her head."Girls, you wouldn't believe what I saw last night. There I, was flying home from cloudsdale and suddenly something flew by me, I chased it and then when I finally caught up I saw...I... saw..."she shuttered a bit as everyone looked at her."

"A...?"Applejack spoke, looking at her as Pinkiepie jumped in.

"Oh oh! Where playing a guessing game? A pie? a magical lamp with a genie in it? Oh OH! I know, You saw a flying goat!" Pinkiepie continued as Rainbow dash finally told them."A ghost!"she yelled out as all the girls started at them and gave a little giggle."

"A ghost? Really?"asked Twilight as Spike was hiding behind her, quivering at the mention of the word."D-did she say ghost?"the purple dragon sputtered as Applejack grinned." Aww Is Rainbow dash scared of ghosties?"she mocked as Rainbow dash stared at her."I I'm not scared of ghosts!"she quickly defended herself.

"A ghost, how dull.. come on Rainbow dash, you know ghost's ain't real."Spoke rarity as Twilight had already gotten a book on myths and legends.

"Well We don't know that for sure Rarity, there nothing to prove that they exist, What did this ghost look like?"she answered as Rainbow dash described it in great detail as Twilight looked though her book but before she could make her answer pinkie pie spoke."Hey that sounds like the Ghostie Jack frost!" as all the other ponies look at her, blinking.

"Umm...Who's Jack frost Pinkie?" Twilight asked as now futtershy hiding behind spike."I-I don't think I wanna know?"she spoke softly as Pinkie pie grinned a bit, shutting off the lights and closing the curtains, grabbing a flash light.

"Jack frost is the soul of a lost pony, flying home one winter night but before he could make it back to ponyville, a snow storm hit, but not just any snow storm, a massive wall of snow. The pony got lost and flew around in circles..disappearing into the night sky... Some say, He appears on the last night before winter, trying to find his way home and some have even said if you stare into his eyes, you will lose your soul woo"Said pinkie pie as she shined the light under her, giving her a scare face while making ghost noises which send Spike and fluttershy gave a little scream before Twilight turned on the lights.

"That just a bunch of hokey pokey, There no such things as ghosts. Err Right Twilight?"Applejack stutter a bit as she was now beginning to believe as Twilight sighs."I highly doubt it was a ghost. Beside it was late, your eyes could of been playing tricks on you Rainbow Dash."Said twilight as Rarity made her comment.

"If it was a ghost, it sounded horrible fashioned..."Said Rarity as spike came forward, holding his stomaching as it growled.

"Well I think I go make some lun-."Spike was interrupted as he burped, making a letter appear from the green flames as he caught the letter.

"It's a letter from princess Celestia! Quickly read it spike."Spoke Twilight a bit worried about what the letter might maintain.

"Yea, yea Hold your horses."Spike joked as he untied the string and pulled open the letter as everyone listened closely."Dear my Fateful Student Twilight, I wrote this letter for you as I need you to go on a mission, Something wrong with the snow clouds this winter as the snow clouds are darker then usual and can not be moved at all, and I fear something bad might happen if it is left uncheck. So I humble request that you and your friends, go to Snow Valley and seek out the cause of theses unmovable clouds. I have 6 train tickets enclosed in this letter. I wish you the best of luck. From princess Celestia."Finished spike as he took a deep breath."Well that's all of it."said spike as he rolled up the letter.

"Snow valley? That's way up north... Well princess Celestia trusted us with his task, So we have to go. Beside it will take us off this silly ghost story"Said Twilight as she looked at her Friends.

"Well if were going up north, I better get the right fashion style."Smiled Rarity as she looked at the others.

"Oh yes! We get to have hot cocoa, go skiing, build an igloo and even have snow cake!"Scream pinkie pie as she jumped up in down with excitement

"Well Shoot, I have nothing better to do until spring. So count me in!"smiled Applejack.

"W-Well... I go, since I've meaning to check out the winter wildlife, If that's ok."Spoke fluttershy with her soft voice.

"Yea and with Spike along, He can kept us nice and warm."Grinned Rainbow dash as she nudged spike, as he had an annoyed looked across his face.

"I'm not your personal heater Rainbow dash."he groaned softly as Twlight nodded.

"Then it's Settle, everyone get your things packed and we meet at the ponyville Train station at 6am sharp!"she Twlight as all her friends nodded in agreeing, after that they all home to get backed but rainbow dash couldn't shake the image of the ghost from her mind as she packed. That Night a heavy snow storm hit, like the night before. What was it she saw? What is wrong with the snow clouds? Where will the adventure lead?

Find out next time in the upcoming chapter!

[Well it's my first fanfiction, so I hope it's at least readable and if people like it, I might speed up on the next chapter. Please tell me what you think in reviews, Thank you for reading.]


	2. Chapter 2: All Aboard

The Snowy Skies

Chapter 2: All Aboard!

The sun just starts to peak over Ponyville, slowly sneaking it's way to the Town square, the sun shining off the freshly fallen snow. Most of the town was still asleep in their nice warm bed as a Purple Unicorn waited by the Ponyville train station, wearing a warm coat while a dragon was fast asleep on her back, all tucked into warm clothing.

"Well it's almost Time, The train Gets here 6:10am...Where are they?"Spoke twilight as spike yawned, stretching as he got up, rubbing his eyes.

"Donno Twilight"Yawned Spike as he curled up, trying to get warm again as Twilight rolled her eyes as she looked over at the snow.

"Hey Spike, the snow seems to be a lot more heavy this year... I mean It's only the first days of winter and it's already hard enough to walk in it..."Twilight commented as the purple dragon just yawned and mumbled.

"Well Howdy Twilight, Might nasty snow fall last night, It's harder to walk in then mud" Commented an Orange pony as she walked up beside Twilight.

"Oh Good morning Applejack, I just noticed it... Could it have something to do with snow clouds Princess Celestia told us about?"Twilight commented as Applejack only shrugged.

"Well, I brought some apples from storage to take along with us, Just in case."Applejack smiled the sound of hoof trotting in the snow could be heard and there was Rarity, being followed by a colt who was carrying at least three bags.

"Sorry I'm late, packing was horrid and don't get me started on finding the right outfit"Spoke the white unicorn as the colt put the bags on the luggage trolley."Thank you Sir."she smiled as the colt just nodded and walked away.

"Morning Rarity!"Spoke a Purple dragon who seemed wide awake now that rarity was there.

"Morning Rarity, you sure your ready?"chuckled Twilight as Applejack just looked confused.

"Why the apples, do you need three whole bags full of clothing?"Applejack spoke while raising an eyebrow as Rarity huffed.

"Well We are to going on a mission, I might as well prepare and look my best."The white unicorn grinned happily as two pegasus flew down from the skies, landing on the wooden deck.

"Sorry we where late, Fluttershy had to finish tucking in all her animals, which took like forever!"Groaned the light blue pegasus as the yellow one looked down, nervously and shy.

"I-I'm sorry, I hope I didn't make us miss the train, I'm sorry if I did."she whimpered softly as she looked at the ground as Twilight smiled.

"It's ok, your both on time, now were just waiting for pin-"Twilight was cut off in mid sentence as a Pink pony just seemly appeared out of nowhere.

"I'm here! and I brought snacks! cupcakes, Muffins, chocolate cake, You name it!"she gleamed with joy and happiness as Twilight blinked.

"Well I guess that's everyone, come on."Twilight smiled as they walked into the train station, barely nobody was there, aside from the ticket master and some ponies who worked at the station but at the far end of the station, sitting on a chair was a cloak and hooded figure. If one looked hard enough, one would it was a young colt, around the same age as the group but other then that, most of his features were hidden. Twilight would approach him and smile.

"Hello, are you heading for Snow valley too?"She asked politely but the colt didn't say anything as Twilight blinked and chuckled nervously."Umm catch the train often?"she asked but no reply but she shrugged and walked back to her group."Well that was strange.."she told her friends as Applejack spoke.

"Well That pony simple has no manners, just ignore him Twilight."spoke Applejack as Twilight nodded.

In a short amount of time passed, the wailing of a steam locomotive echo through the tail station as it approached the station, within minutes it was in sight. It was a different train to the one that passed by every day, it was slightly bigger, black in colour and even louder as it passed the station and came to a stop, hissing it's steam into the cold wind.

"All Aboard for Snow valley!"Yelled a dark grey older look Unicorn, dressed in the traditional conductor uniform, glasses sat on his nose as he stepped out onto the platform.

As the group approach the conductor, Twilight walked up to him, with a curious look on her face."This isn't the normal train that comes to this station?"She asked as the older Unicorn, just gave a chuckled.

"That's because to get to snow valley, we have to cross a lot of hills and snow Missy. Old Smokey here is the strongest and fastest locomotive in all of valley lands."he chuckled as he let them on board, as they showed their tickets as Rainbow dash laughed.

"This Bucket of bolts, Fast! I bet I'm faster then old Smokey."she laughed as she showed her ticket as the conductor rolled his eyes as the group entered, Twilight using her magic to pull a book from her bag as she took her seat.

"So Twilight, What's in snow valley anyway? It doesn t snow all year round, does it?"Asked Applejack as Twilight nodded.

"Well Applejack, It does Snow all year round, in fact it's one of the few places in Equestria that does snow all the time. Snow valley has only one town called Winter Hollow, which used to be a vacation resort and industrial town. Also Winter Hollow is the only place in the world that ice crystal are formed."

"Ice Crystals?"beamed both Spike and Rarity as they looked over Twilight shoulder, trying to see what she was talking about."What are they?"they both ask almost the same time.

"Well Ice Crystals are a rare crystal, that are frozen to the touch but when melted down, can be refrozen into any shape without ruining the quality of the crystals, used for jewellery and other things."Twilight continued as Rarity and spiked sighed.

"With Gems like that I could make even better costumes and designs."Sighed the white unicorn as Spike drools a bit."I bet they taste delicious.."shivered spike as the conductor chuckled.

"Seems you know our town a lot little Missy, My name Tinket."He coughed the conductor as he gave a warm hearted smile.

"My names Twilight Sparkle and theses are my friends, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Fluttershy and Spike."pointed to each of her friends as they said hello to the old Unicorn."Is it true? What Twilight said about Winter Hollow?"asked Applejack.

"A pleasure to meet all you young ponies and why, yes it's all true. Winter hollow started out as an industrial town because of the lumber and ice crystals but soon it also adopted as a vacation resort."he sighed softly as he adjusted his glasses."I remember the good old days, when the carriages were filled to the brim with ponies, off to have a winter vacation but sadly, it's even lucky if we get one or more groups coming."he frowned as he turned his attention to the door."Ticket please."he smiled as the cloaked colt showed his ticket."Nice to see you again."the colt didn't reply as Tinket sighed."Same as usual, got nothing much to say? Hope you have a pleasant ride. "Smiled old Tinket as the mysterious colt nodded.

"Thank you..."The colt spoke softly as he walked down the train car, sitting at the back as Fluttershy blinked, the voice sounded familiar to her but she couldn't place her finger on it but as she left wonder, Twilight spoke up.

"Excuse me, Mr Tinket?"Asked Twilight as she looked at the colt before turning back to him." Who is that Colt?"She asked, curiously as Tinket chuckled softly, looking at him.

"To be honest, little Miss Twilight I don't know But he catches the train every first or second winter day."spoke Mr Tinket as he tapped his chin."but the funny thing is, He doesn t catch the train out of Snow valley, which is strange since their no roads out of Winter Hollow and flying is near impossible due to the coldness, yet he's always waiting at this station also when he gets off, he just disappears into town."he chuckled as Pinkie pie gasped.

"Maybe he's the ghost of a pony?"she giggled as she pulled out her flash light as Twilight Groaned and shaked her head.

"Not this again Pinkie!"Sighed Twilight as Tinket took a lantern and held it outside, signalling for the train to go.

"All clear! Full steam ahead! Next stop, Snow valley!"He yelled outside as the engineer nodded.

Slowly the locomotive whistled and steam started to hiss, it would slowly start to move, pulling along it's carriages as it started to leave Ponyville station, huffing and puffing down the line as it took a switch, that took it into the mountains. it was going to be a long time before they reach snow valley, so to past the time Twilight and Tinket talked about the history of Winter hollow and his own little stories, Rarity was watching Applejack and Rainbow dash as they had an hoof wrestling contest, with Applejack pulling off a swift victory, which Rainbow giving a huff as she demanded a rematch, Spike was sleeping soundly right next Rarity but Fluttershy just consistently staring at the strange colt, who sat in the back, still trying to place the voice she heard.

The hours pasted as the Train pushed on, now in a snow storm and climbing steep mountains as it rattled along the track, Twilight and Mr Tinket where still talking until The older conductor asked a question.

"I never asked this early because it might sound rude but What is your business at Winter Hollow, You folks don't seem to be on vacation?"he asked as Twilight nodded.

"Well were on business from Princess Celestia, we are to find out what's going wrong with the snow clouds this winter and the Princess said we had to go to Snow valley, to find some answers."She yawned as Tinket chuckled.

"Well It's only a few more mountains away Then we will have reached Winter hollow but it's such a shame, I really enjoy your conversation since we don't get many visitor s to the val-"Tinket was cut off but a strange sound, as everything went silent. The snow storm outside started to get worse as the wind echo with strange sounds and Eire voices, The train rattling on the tracks as sudden a loud shriek came followed by silent, then a low rumbling as the old unicorn gasped."Oh no... Everypony, please remain in your seats!"he yelled as he started to dashed towards the locomotive at the front, Rarity looked out to the side of her window and Screamed.

"Avalanche!"Rarity screamed as soon everypony was screaming as a torrent of white snow started to come down to the side and behind them, cover all the tracks and tearing up the trees. Meanwhile near the front of the Engine, Mr Tinket approach the engineer, A Black old colt, with a short white beard was at the controls.

"Rusty! We have an avalanche!, we must go faster or risk being pushed off the mountain!"Yelled Mr Tinket above the loud rumbling and the snow storm as the Rusty the engineer nodded and pushed it into high gear.

"I know, but this is going to be bad time if derail!"Yelled The black colt with a thick Scottish accent as Tinket nodded.

"Either way, we going off the mountain if we let that wave of snow catch us."he yelled back as he turned around, seeing the snow wave, getting closer as Rusty gulped.

"Our Only Chance is if we get through the tunnel before the snow gets us, Go back and make sure the wee lasses are safe, I got things out here under control."he yelled as Mr Tinket nodded, the Unicorn rushing back inside to make sure the girls are okay as the Train started to speed down the mountain at high speed, the wheels rattled against the rails as Tinket wobbled, standing up.

"It's Ok Everyone, Old Smokey won't let us down."Spoke Mr Tinket as he fell over, nearly knocking himself out.

"I hope I was wrong about this train!"yelled Rainbow dash.

The wave of snow roared after the train, starting to catch up to the caboose. The crushing snow wave was slowly catching up but before it could bury the train it whistled into the cave, rattling and clanking along before he came to the exit, the rails sparked as the train started to slow down and everyone sigh of relief came. The town was in sight now as the train pulled into the Station and rail yard, hissing with steam as Tinket sighed.

"Well where here Miss Twilight but I'm afraid your stuck here for a few days, a week at most until we cleared the track of snow..Strange how the snow got violent all of sudden."he would open the carriage door for the group.

"Well it's fine really, but I hope that don t happen again..."Sighed Twilight as she stepped out, Pinkie pie was jumping for joy.

"It was like a roller coaster!"she gigged as she bounced of the train.

"Heh, Guess I was wrong about this bucket of bolts, it was faster then expected."Said Rainbow dash as she stretched her wings, flying out of the train as Applejack jumped out and kissed the ground.

"Thank heaven's, I'm on the ground again as Rarity followed outside.

"Please Applejack, have a little bit of grace."she huffed as the Fluttershy flew to to conductor.

"T-Thank you, have a safe trip."she spoke softly before joining her friends outside on the station platform as Twilight and the rest look across the old wooden style town as Applejack looked over at Spike.

"Err Spike, now that were here, did the letter say anything else about what were suppose to do?"She asked, raising an Eyebrow as he pulled out the letter, quickly reading it before shaking his head. Twilight sighed as she pulled out her book on Winter Hollow.

"Well girls, I guess we better start looking around then."Spoke the purple unicorn as they nodded in agreement.

End of Chapter 2

[Well I hope you enjoyed this new chapter, I worked really hard on it and I hope, to get some reviews on it soon. The next chapter won't be for a little while but anyway, Thanks for reading.] 


End file.
